Portraits of Home
by twin03
Summary: A young girl meets a paralyzed woman in a nursing home, who takes her on the journey of her life. Romance: GlorfindelOC, OCOC. Complete. Story last updated 11-13-02.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer**: The original characters are my own, but all others are the work of J. R. R. Tolkein. I am making no money from this work.  
  
Elvish translations taken from http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 for topics of domestic violence  
  
**A/N**: The connection to Middle Earth will become obvious as the story progresses, so please be patient. I will post updates every day or two. I love feedback, so please review. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 1: Introductions  
A secretarial assistant came into my room. That was unusual. They usually don't have much of anything to do with me. I was still in bed. It was only 9:30, and no one had come in to get me dressed and move me into my wheelchair yet. If I'm lucky, they get around to it by 10:00. It's Monday, and the staff tends to move even slower than usual on Mondays. Oh, well. The nursing home is understaffed, and the staff they do have keeps changing. I don't blame them; it's not much of a job.  
Hello, Ms. Anderson. How are you feeling this morning?  
About the same as always. It's a good thing this girl works in the office. She obviously doesn't know how to relate to patients here. She looks like a fish out of water, she so uncomfortable. Unlike most of the residents, I'm not here because I'm old or senile or even suffering from Alzheimers. I'm here because I'm mostly paralyzed. I have a little function in my arms, but below that, I have no function.  
I have a question for you. You can choose to accept or decline. It's your choice. Duh. Get on with it. The accident didn't affect my brain. You know we sometimes have troubled' children in here for community service She paused until I nodded. There's a young woman who has been assigned a rather large amount of community service, and we were wondering if you'd like to have her assigned to you, and spend time with you. You don't have to do this; you can say no' if you want.  
What did she do to get so much community service?  
I actually don't know. They only told me that she had to do a lot of community service. She's also interested in languages, and your profile says you speak French well.  
I'm surprised anyone took the time to write that down. Do I have the option to cancel the arrangement after meeting with her a time or two?  
Sure. Of course. That'd be fine.  
OK. Let's try it.  
I'll make the arrangements. She'll probably visit you after school several times a week, and maybe on Saturdays.  
The girl turned to go, but I stopped her. Can you at least tell me her name?  
Oh, yeah. She looked on her clipboard. It's Patricia Larson.  
One of the care attendants finally came in, and the secretary scurried out of the room as quickly as she could. For some reason I had to think she might not last too long at Pleasant View.  
  
My day went on like it always does. Another attendant fed me the slop the home calls food, then they left me to find my own amusement. At 35, I'm one of the youngest residents here. I wandered around the home for a while before returning to my room to watch TV. I have an electric wheelchair, which provides at least a little mobility. I am so sick of TV (especially daytime soaps), but there's not much else around here to do.  
About 2:30, there was a knock on the door. I turned off the TV from the remote attached to the arm of my wheelchair and turned so I could see my visitor. The attendants never knock. A distinguished man somewhere around my own age stood there, and a girl stood behind him, trying to be invisible. The man was wearing a suit, but the girl was wearing a short T-shirt and jeans that did nothing to cover her midsection. She was Caucasian, tall and slender, but the text on the T-shirt was in Spanish. I had to wonder if none of her teachers read Spanish, because the message was somewhat less than wholesome.  
Ms. Anderson, I'm Assistant Principle Baker from Carver High School. I understand you've agreed to participate in our mentoring program? I nodded, but had to laugh to myself at calling it mentoring. This is Patricia Larson. She has a study-hall last thing of the day, and that's why were able to be here so early. I'll be near the nurses' desk if either of you need anything.  
I nodded, then said, I'm sure we'll do fine. How long will you be staying?  
Today, probably only about 45 minutes. After this, if it's agreeable to you, perhaps longer.  
Sounds good. Thanks Mr. Baker.  
He left the room, pushing the girl in as he left. Why don't you have a seat? I glanced over at the chair in the back corner by the window. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before finally walking over and sitting down. I guided my wheelchair around the bed and over to the small table. I'm fortunate to have my own room, mainly because of my age. I've been told I disturb the older residents of the home. Translation: they don't like to share a room with someone less than half their age, and they gripe about it.  
Hello, Patricia, I'm Jenny Anderson.  
After a moment, she responded, It's Reneé.  
That's a pretty name. Is it your middle name?  
She shook her head sullenly. My mother's.  
Her middle name?  
Her first name. She's gone.  
Oh. I'm sorry. There was an awkward pause. What do you like to study in school? Anything? Or do you just try to get through it?  
It's livable. They think I'm too dumb to take anything interesting. The stuff they stick me in is boring.  
What do you like to study?  
Dunno. I took a little chemistry last year. That was OK.  
They told me you speak Spanish well.  
So? A lot of people do.  
I speak a few words of Spanish, but not a lot. I speak French fluently.  
French? That's cool, I guess. Our French teacher is always hung over.  
That's not good. Doesn't someone say something?  
Nope. They just do whatever they want while she sleeps. As long as they can say 'Como topple too' she'll give them an A.  
I had to groan at that one. Ugh. It's _Comment t'appelles-tu_. [What is your name?] Sounds like une classe très ridicule. [a very ridiculous class] After that, I switched to Spanish, trying to remember as much as I could. Fortunately, it came back to me quickly. She had to correct my grammar quite a lot, but it seemed to catch her attention, at least a little. It didn't seem like it had been 45 minutes when Mr. Baker returned. She grew sullen again the moment he walked in the door, but followed him out quietly.   



	2. Hints

Ch. 2: Hints  
  
A/N: Thanks to my sister for the Spanish translation.  
  
Reneé was back Wednesday afternoon. Baker dropped her off at 2:30 and told me she'd be picked up by 4:00. Apparently, her driving privileges had been revoked in the same punishment that left her spending time with me. She was quiet and looked very tired.  
"How are you feeling today, Reneé? You look like you didn't get much sleep."  
"I'm fine."  
"¿_Realmente? Lo dudo._" "Oh, really? I doubt that."  
"_No dormí bien._" "I didn't sleep well."  
"_¿Por qué?_" "Why is that?"  
"_No quiero hablar de eso._" "I don't want to talk about it." She waited sullenly until I changed the subject.   
"How old are you, Reneé?"  
"Sixteen."  
We made small talk for a while, then I asked her about her homework. She had with her some algebra homework that I was hard-pressed to figure out, despite having studied Chemistry in college. Once I figured out what she was talking about, I was able to explain some of the concepts to her and correct a lot of misconceptions. Algebra comes easily for me, but the impression I got is that the teacher expected them to learn almost solely out of the textbook, which happened to be one of the worst I've ever seen. No one could have learned from it.  
I enjoy teaching, but I hadn't done any algebra since my accident, and I quickly discovered how frustrating it was to try to teach Reneé without writing. I was able to help her with a lot of concepts that she hadn't understood before. Even though I was unable to write, we managed, and when her ride came at 4:15, we were still talking algebra. The man who picked her up looked about 25 and pushy, and something told me he wasn't a brother, and it wasn't just the fact that he was Hispanic.  
  
When Reneé came back Thursday afternoon, it was with a black eye. I could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it, so I pretended not to notice. We worked through some algebra, then she showed me some biology. I don't know a lot about biology, but reading her notes, I got the impression the teacher taught well, and she just wasn't trying. The textbook made sense, and my best guess is that she was probably too tired most of the time to concentrate, and even when she'd had enough sleep, she just wasn't trying. She was far enough behind that trying to catch up was intimidating. I talked her through a few of the concepts, and found she understood them quite well but just hadn't figured that out herself. I think part of her wanted to do well academically and part didn't. She was very intelligent, but the so-called friends she spent time with discouraged her from trying. No ride came at all that day, and she finally left at 4:45, saying she'd walk. I let her go, but called Baker once she left. He said he'd look into it.  
Friday came and went without anything exceptional. Reneé arrived at 2:45 (apparently someone else had driven her), and I talked her through homework in a variety of subjects. We chatted in Spanish for a while, then I started teaching her a few words of French. Teaching a language like French is almost as difficult as algebra when you can't write. The spoken language works well enough, but French is a difficult language to learn without actually seeing it written out. I had her write some of it out, but describing the accents made it interesting.  
The same big guy who had picked her up Wednesday came back at 4:00. He entered the room without even knocking and grabbed her by the arm, telling her in Spanish (and no uncertain terms) that is was time to go. He pulled her out into the hall and complained that she should have been ready before he got there and waiting in the parking lot. I think he didn't realize I could both hear him and understand the words.   
I muttered under my breath, "_Tira ten' rashwe_, Reneé. Be careful."  
  
Reneé didn't come the next Monday, but I didn't say anything. After all, our arrangement wasn't necessarily every day. When she didn't come Tuesday, either, I got worried. I phoned Baker, and found out that he thought she had visited both days. She had left school at the usual time to come here, but never arrive. He promised to check on her, and that was the last I heard that day.  
When Reneé arrived, with Baker, Wednesday, she looked tired and had several bruises. Baker would have stayed, but I brushed him away. He was worried, but I don't think he realized just how disconnected from the situation he really was, and also how little he could do about it.  
"Reneé, what's going on? Don't tell me nothing, because I'm not going to buy it."  
"It's none of your business."  
"So? Then I'll be a nosy busybody. Is that guy beating you?"  
She looked down for a moment, then said, "No." She was trying to sound firm, but her voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Really? I think I've seen a little too much to buy that."  
"No." It was almost inaudible. The answer was vague, but I knew what it meant. It was difficult for her to admit, but he was definitely beating her.  
"Why do you stay with him, then?"  
"He's better than nothing."  
"Is he? I wonder." I paused for a moment, trying to compose myself and figure out exactly what to say. "Don't let him take advantage of you. It's easy to go from one guy to another, or to stick with one even when he's bad for you, but sometimes you do have to go it alone. I've been doing that for the last ten years."  
"Did you ever have anyone?"  
She was sniffling a little, and I think we were both glad for the change in subject. Still, I took my time answering. I wanted to be honest with her—she deserved that, but I wasn't certain how much I was ready to reveal. There were some things she wasn't ready to know. Finally, I answered. "Yes, I did. It was a long time ago. I was on top of the world…"  
"Then what happened?"  
"A drunk driver left me paralyzed."  
"And he left you?" I debated my answer for a moment.  
"No. No, he didn't leave me. It was more like I left him."  
"Because you were hurt?"  
"Not really. I actually wasn't trying to leave, but that's just how it turned out."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She was more than a little skeptical. "You weren't trying to leave, but it happened anyway? You would have been too old for parents to interfere. Was it a job or something? Did you leave him to take some better job somewhere? You don't look like you could work, anyway."  
"No. It's nothing like that. It's complicated, and personal. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it." It was a lame excuse, but it was partly true. The pain was still very real. The wounds had never really healed. It was also a way to change the subject before I revealed too much.  
"OK, whatever. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"No, Renée. It's OK that you asked. I don't mind. It's just that it's been a raw wound on my heart for a long time, and it's going to take some effort, and time, to get it all out. I'll tell you the whole story someday. For now, let's see your homework."   



	3. Trouble

A/N: Thanks to Star Elf and the anonymous reviewer. I appreciate your reviews!  
  
Ch. 3: Trouble  
  
Renée's attendance was pretty good from then on. She might miss a day here or there, but she visited most afternoons. One Saturday morning a couple weeks after she'd started coming, Renée showed up at my room. I was still in bed, since no one had come in yet to get me up, even though it was 10:30. The girl had obviously been beaten.  
"Come sit down, Renée. Did he do this?" She nodded her head yes, and I muttered something not entirely polite in Sindarin.  
"What language was that?"  
"What?"  
"I need a distraction. What was that language? I don't recognize it?"  
"It's called Sindarin. No one speaks it here except me."  
"How'd you learn it?"  
"My…my friend taught me. It really is a beautiful language, but there are no people anywhere in this world that speak it."  
"Then how did he learn it?"  
I hesitated a long moment before speaking. Eventually, I decided to tell her the truth. "This will sound ridiculous to you, but the universe is not limited to this world."  
"I'm not stupid. I know about space and galaxies and stuff."  
"That's not what I mean. There are other realms, other planes of existence, that you can't reach by travelling, no matter how far you go."  
"And yet you're telling me you've been there, even though you can't get there." She was sharp. I had to give her that.  
"It's something like that."  
"I think I need another drink. At this point, even Joe makes more sense, and he…he…" She choked up and trailed off.  
"Did he hurt you? Force you?"  
She nodded weakly before dissolving in tears again. I wished so much I could move so I could hold her as she cried. Once the tears subsided, I started quietly telling her tales of Middle Earth. She listened quietly, the stories a distraction, something to get her mind off the night before. Eventually, she seemed composed enough, and I brought it up again. "Renée, have you gone to the police? Have you told anyone except me?"  
"No. They wouldn't do anything. They'd just say I brought it on myself. My stepmom's boyfriend beats her, and she thinks she deserves it, and she'll say I deserved what I got, too."  
"Do you have a father?"  
"He disappeared a long time ago. He left me with his girlfriend. I call her my stepmother because she's all I've got. My dad doesn't want anything to do with me. I just wish I could start over."  
My heart broke to see her in such pain, but there was little I could do. Most likely, the police wouldn't believe her, and by the sound of it, she'd get no help from what little family she had.  
There was a knock on the door. Peter, one of the nurses, was there. He's a slender, blond guy, but stronger than anyone would have guessed. Like me, he didn't really show his age. He could have been anywhere between 20 and 40, but I knew this wasn't his first job since finishing nursing school, so he couldn't be too young. "I'm sorry, you've got company. I'll come back later."  
"No, that's OK, Pete. Come on in. No one has come in yet to get me up. Would you mind lifting me into my chair?"  
"Sure." He picked me up and set me gently in the chair. He glanced over at Renée. "Are you all right, miss?"  
"I'm fine." Renée was sullen again.  
This wasn't going to work, so I stepped in. "Pete, Renée was in a bit of an accident. Would you have time to help her clean up a few of those cuts?" Peter was probably the only one around here I'd ask something like that. He'd been at the home for about five years now, usually working overnight. He actually cared about the patients and he was willing to go the extra mile for us.  
"Sure. I'm off in about half an hour. I'll come back then. Do you want me to send someone in to get you dressed?"  
"Yeah, why don't you. They tend to forget I'm here if no one reminds them."  
A few minutes later I was dressed and back in my chair. The girl who had come in to dress me had been less than happy about the task. Renée had left the room while she was dressing me, but came back in after she left.  
"Do they ever brush your hair?"  
"Only very occasionally, and I practically have to beg. They keep trying to make me cut it, but I like it long. They figure since I refuse to cut it, they don't have to deal with it."  
"Let me." She picked up the brush on the sink and gently brushed out my hair. It felt so good to have it brushed. It is naturally wavy, and it tangles easily if it isn't brushed. I'd had it washed the night before last, so it was actually pretty clean, too.  
When she finished, Renée stepped back, amazed. "Wow. You look…amazing."  
I laughed. "It helps when someone actually helps with my hair. I turned my wheelchair so I could see the mirror. The effect really was amazing. It brought up a lot of memories, and I choked up a little for a moment.  
Pete came back just then with some antiseptic and bandages. I was glad for the distraction. He closed the door behind him. "The office gets a little cranky if they see me using this stuff for non-patients. It hardly gets used at all, anyway. More stuff expires around here than actually gets used." He got Renée to sit down and started gently cleaning her cuts. There wasn't much to do about the bruises. After a few minutes, he spoke, very quiet. "Whoever did this to you should be shot."  
Renée looked up sharply, but Pete wasn't put off. He sighed deeply before speaking. "I worked in an Emergency Room for 5 years. I know the scenario. Don't worry. I won't say anything. I wouldn't even if it wasn't unethical."  
Pete finished cleaning her up, then said, "If you don't feel well in the next few days or anything strange happens, go to the doctor. If you can't afford it, have Jenny get in touch with me and I'll arrange something. Take care, kid. If there's anything I can do, let me know." She nodded, and he slipped out of the room.  
Renée stayed a little while longer. We made small talk, switching between English, Spanish, and French without much difficulty. I even taught her a few phrases in Sindarin. She left a little after noon, and I didn't see her again until Monday. Sunday, Pete came in just to chat with me. The incident with Renée really had him thinking. "Jenny, I've seen it so many times. I worked in an ER for years, and I've seen it many times before. I don't know what it is about her—she just seems so vulnerable. I've seen the two of you together, and she puts up such a front, but she's really hurting. I want to do something, but there's no way she would trust me." His perceptiveness amazed me, but Pete was quickly losing any professional detachment he'd had.  
"Pete, be careful. She's taken a huge step trusting me as far as she does. I don't think she'll open up to anyone else right now." That surprised him. I don't think he realized quite how involved he was.  
Renée and I fell back into our routine for the rest of the week. We didn't bring up what had happened to her, or Middle Earth, except when she asked me to teach her a little more Sindarin, which I gladly did. She often stayed until almost 5:00. She didn't say anything, but she clearly didn't want to go home. 


	4. Sudden Changes

A/N: Thanks to Unicorn Lady, Jessica, and Moonstone Tears for your reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 4: Sudden changes  
  
Friday afternoon, Renée was a little distracted, but it wasn't very pronounced, so I didn't say anything. She left rather early, about 4:00, but before she did, she asked for the direct dial number for my room.  
Pete was on duty that night. I'm always glad to see him. The care attendants had been running behind, and no one had undressed me for bed. I don't particularly mind sleeping in my clothes (I do it often enough), so I just had Pete move me to the bed. I was restless that night. I don't usually have trouble sleeping. About 11:45, Pete came in to check on me, and since I was still wide awake, he moved me back to my chair and we sat and chatted for a while. He left about midnight, and shortly after that, the phone rang. I answered it using the remote built into my chair. It was Renée.  
"Jenny, is that you?" Her voice was soft and a little scared.  
"Yeah. I'm here. What's wrong?"  
"I went to a party tonight, and Joe is getting really drunk and pushy again. I drove myself here, but I had something that was a little too strong myself, and I'm a little bit scared to drive home." Her speech was slurring a bit, and I was not going to let her drive.  
"Don't leave by yourself. Where are you?"  
She gave me an address only a few blocks away from the home. "Hang on. I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
"But—"  
"Does anyone there know much about your family?"  
"No…"  
"I can pretend I'm an upset aunt or something come to take you home."  
"OK. I gotta go." Click.  
I was at the desk seconds later. "Pete, Renée is in trouble. I've got to go get her."  
"Go get her? Where?"  
"She's just a few blocks away. I'll be OK. Just let me go."  
"I don't know…" He was worried, both for me and for Renée, and I'm pretty sure he'd have gone himself if he hadn't been the only nurse there that evening.   
"Listen. She needs help. I can go get her and get her out of another bad situation."  
"OK. Go. Just get back as soon as you can. Here, take my cell phone. Call me at the desk if you need anything."   
"Will do. Thanks, Pete." He dialed the number and set it on my lap so I could just press the "Send" button and talk. Even with my limited coordination, I could probably do that.  
It didn't take me long to travel the couple blocks to the address Renée had given me. Fortunately, the front door was on ground level. I could hear loud music and louder voices inside. I rolled my wheelchair over to the door and managed to push the bell, then backed away so the screen door wouldn't hit me. I had to repeat the procedure two more times before anyone answered the door.  
A younger man with a beer in-hand answered the door. He looked down at me, clearly confused. I didn't give him a chance to speak. "I'm here for Renée. Please tell her she needs to come immediately." The kid just looked at me blankly. He couldn't have been more than 17 or 18. "Renée needs to come home. If you don't get her right now, I will call the police and we'll see what they think about your party."  
"You…" He turned and went back inside, closing the door behind him. After several minutes that felt like forever, Renée came to the door, along with a couple big guys, Joe included.  
"Come on, Renée. You need to come with me." With that, I turned my chair and headed down the sidewalk, hoping she'd follow and the guys would let her. Somehow, they did, and she caught up to me after a moment. I headed back for the home as fast as my wheelchair would go. Renée was jogging to keep up with me.  
"Slow down, Jenny!"  
"That's not a good idea. I want to get back to the home before those guys get their act together. The security at the home will keep them out, but if they follow us and catch us on the street, we're in trouble. Grab the handles on the back of my chair and balance on the battery supports." The girl was fairly small, and the chair solidly built, so the arrangement worked just fine.  
We got back without incident. Pete was sitting at the desk and opened the door for us. He shot Renée a worried glance. She definitely looked worse for the wear. I went over to him. "Pete, I hope it doesn't happen, but there may be some thugs following us."  
"Don't worry about it. They won't get in, anyway. You have visitors. They're waiting in your room."  
"What?" He didn't have a chance to explain, because Maria, one of the other night nurses, came up just then. She's a stern, unpleasant character, and I avoid her when I can.  
Pete turned to her. "Hi, Maria. Thanks for coming in for me. I'm just not feeling quite up to staying tonight. Jenny, why don't I walk you back to your room and get you settled before I leave?"  
I was confused, but I turned my chair and headed for my room. When I turned into it, my jaw dropped. Renée was the first to speak. "Who declared it Halloween?"  
"They don't know what Halloween is, Renée." I had finally found my voice. "It is good to see you, Elladan, Elrohir. How did you get here?"  
"Our father and Gandalf found a way to create a gate, but it will not last long. We can take you back, but we must hurry."  
"Pete, what do you know about this?" There was more to the nurse than I'd realized.  
"There'll be enough time for talk later. What about Renée?"  
"Good question. I think Renée will have to answer that one." My heart was pounding and it was all I could do to keep my head. "Renée, you said you wanted to start over. Here's your chance. There's no time to explain. You'll have to trust me. You'll have to leave everything behind, but it'll be a new life and a fresh start."  
After a long pause, Renée nodded. "Let's go."  
Pete spoke up. "We'll have to go out the back so Bloody Mary doesn't see us."  
Suddenly, something occurred to me. My wheelchair probably wasn't going to come with us. Pete realized the problem about the same moment and picked me up. "Let's go, folks."  
Elladan and Elrohir looked confused. Elrohir spoke. "Why does the Lady Jennifer not walk?"  
"I can't, Elrohir. I was badly injured 10 years ago, and it left me unable to walk."  
"You only left a year ago!"  
"Hmm. I guess time isn't constant between the two worlds."  
Pete spoke from above me. "It never is, kid. It never is. Thirteen years here may be a year there, or ten there might be a hundred here."  
"Just who are you, anyway?"  
"Ask me some other time."  
He carried me out the back door to the home, the others following. Once we were outside, Elladan took the lead and headed off into the woods. Renée had to jog to keep up, but even Pete, carrying me, kept up a good pace. We came to a small lake, and the twins walked right into it. Pete waded in behind. Renée was reluctant.   
"Come on, Renée. It'll be OK." Pete was trying to be reassuring. Elladan came back and took me from him. Pete walked over and put an arm around Renée's shoulders. "Come on, kid. We're going home." She let him lead her in, and we formed a line, shoulder to shoulder, and walked into the lake. Just before our heads would have gone under, the lake floor seemed to drop out from under us dizzyingly. The world spun, and we fell downwards until down felt like up and we broke the surface in another lake.  
As my eyes cleared, I could see the forests near Rivendell. Tears started to compete with the lake water for space on my cheeks. "Finally, I'm home. I can't even walk, but I'm home." I laughed. "You know, I don't even know where we are."  
"We're several leagues from the city," Elrohir answered. "We'll have to hurry if we're to make it before dark, and before everyone is chilled to the bone. It is October, or at least it was when we left."  
We set off again, Elladan carrying me and Pete leading Renée. We must have made quite a company. Renée was actually keeping up quite well. We had been walking for a few minutes when Arwen rode up.  
"Arwen, my friend, it is good to see you again. I trust you've been well?"  
"Better than you, I guess. Can you not walk?"  
"No. I can't even stand up on my own."  
"My father sensed your return and asked me to come after you. Will you ride with me?"  
"I'm not sure if I can even sit a horse. My legs don't work and my arms are very weak. You'll have to hold me up."  
She nodded, and Elladan set me before her on the horse. She is a little taller than me, and she was able to hold me up. We reached the city at dusk, and Elladan took me off the horse. Arwen left the horse with a groom and we all went to the library. Elladan put me in a chair. It had been a long time since I'd sat in a chair without arms, and I was glad he waited until I had my balance before he let go. Arwen left to find her father. Renée looked overwhelmed. While we'd been moving, she hadn't had time to stop and think, but now she had time to take in all the strangeness around her. Pete caught her as she fainted.   



	5. Confessions, Part I

A/N: Hi! Thanks to Jessica and Dragon for your reviews. Please continue to review!  
  
Ch. 5: Confessions, Part I  
  
Elrond came in a few minutes later, Gandalf at his side. "Jennifer, it is good to see you again." The Elf lord seemed surprised when I didn't stand up to greet him, then seemed to take in the situation in a glance. "You've been badly injured in your time away from us. Your companion seems rather overwhelmed, herself."  
"Middle Earth was quite a shock to her, especially as drunk as she is." Elrond just raised an eyebrow. "She'll be fine. As for me, there's nothing to be done, at least nothing I know of. I will never regain my mobility. I've accepted that, but I'd rather live as an invalid here than there." At least here in Middle Earth, people would care for me for my own sake rather than out of a sense of obligation. The Elves were always gracious, even to the least able of visitors, and I would be no exception. Here, at least, I would have some dignity and choice (and the food would be edible).  
"I see. Glorfindel is away at the moment. The times have become troubled, even in the short time you've been away. The One Ring has been found, and all Middle Earth must decide what to do…" Elrond continued to speak, but his voice faded in the torrent of memories. Glorfindel. This wouldn't be as easy as I had thought. How would my return affect him? I wasn't exactly the healthy girl who had left. I wouldn't care, except that it isn't fair to him. While I did want to be here in Middle Earth rather than that nursing home, coming back presented some real problems. I suddenly reappear, and all of a sudden he was married to an invalid. I started to cry.  
"Do not worry, Jennifer. All will be well." Gandalf spoke for the first time. He reached down and cupped my cheek in a wrinkled hand. "He will be grateful you have returned, even with your injury." There was no question as to who 'he' was. "The last year has been very difficult for him. Your disappearance was hard on him. He's missed you tremendously. He will not care about the injury. Don't worry about it. All will work out right. Trust me in this. You'll see—it really will." He patted my cheek, then the old wizard sighed. "This has been a lot for you to take in. I'm certain crossing between the two worlds is exhausting. I suppose it would be best for you to rest now." It was such a relief to see Gandalf. He has always been like a grandfather to me, and if anyone would understand, he would. His words didn't solve the problems facing me, or even delay them, but they were a comfort, anyway.  
I nodded weakly, then managed to find my voice. "I think it would be best if Renée and I could share a room. She'll be confused when she wakes." Confused is probably a major understatement.  
Elrond nodded, and Arwen left to make the arrangements. Elrohir carried me to a room and Pete guided a rather confused Renée, who had just come to. I heard her ask if it was time for school before she passed out again. Pete carried her the rest of the way. He was walking beside of Elrohir and me, and the tender way he looked down at her tore my heart. He cared a lot, but I wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to accept him. The time with Joe had left scars on her heart as well as bruises on her body. Pete might yet convince her, but he was also setting himself up for possible heartbreak. I truly hoped Renée would be ready for a relationship with him. She had been hurt so much, and Pete would care for her like she was the most precious thing in the universe. It was almost as if they were made for each other.   
We arrived at the suite of rooms, and Pete carried Renée into the first one. Elrohir brought me into the second. Arwen was there, and she pulled the covers over me once her brother laid me on the bed. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.  
  
I woke to a bright morning. I was alone in the room, but an open doorway led into another. The sun was already high in the sky. Renée was awake and standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. I called her name, and she came in.  
"Hi! How are you doing?" She was wearing a dress that must have come from Arwen. The bright green suited her. It was nice to see her in something other than jeans and rude t-shirts.  
"You sound cheery. You were pretty overwhelmed last night." I had to chuckle.  
"I was also very drunk. This place is amazing!" She spun in a circle, arms outstretched and head back, to make her point. From the look on her face, you might have guessed she'd found Eden. Really, that thought wasn't too far off, especially for her. I had difficult issues to work through yet, but for her it was a chance to start completely over.  
"I take it you managed to avoid a hangover. Have you had a chance to explore yet?"  
"Yeah, but everyone was pretty busy. It's kind of funny—I didn't even have a headache, and I usually have awful hangovers, especially when I get that drunk. I felt great when I woke up. I even woke up in time for breakfast! There was some fuss over some little people called hobbits. A guy called Glorfun—Glorfing—Glor-something brought of them in, but one of the hobbits was hurt… What's wrong?" She saw the affect the name had on me.  
"Glorfindel. I just don't know if I'm ready to see him. That's all."  
"He's the one, isn't he? He's your guy."  
"Yes. Sit down and I'll tell you the story. I promised I'd tell you some day, and I think this is the time." She did, and I started, "When I was 22, just out of college, I was out hiking in the woods with a couple friends. They were really hyper, and it was starting to get on my nerves, so I hung back a little. Somehow I got turned around and then I fell down a ridge into a lake. I'm not usually that clumsy, but it was almost like something was pulling me down, first off that ridge, and then into the water.  
"I found myself coming out somewhere like the lake we came through. I don't think it was the same lake, but you get the idea. I got to shore and tried to figure out what had happened. I knew something was strange, but I didn't realize yet that I was in a different realm. I knew something had happened, because the trees were much taller. I got up to look around and promptly realized I'd broken my ankle in the fall. The next thing I knew, an arrow was pointing at my face. I held up my hands, trying to look innocent, and pretty soon I was looking up at a guy who was even taller than me. That really is a rarity—I'm 5'11", or at least, I used to be. It's an interesting thing to balance on one foot, hold up your hands, and then try to face an Elf with an arrow pointing in your face.  
"I won't say it was love at first sight—after all, he was threatening my life, but it didn't take long before I fell in love with him. He had to carry me back to Rivendell. I was attracted to him, even then, and the trip was an exercise in concentration and trying to hide my feelings. Eventually we got to Rivendell, and I settled in here. Elrond didn't say much about who I was or how I'd come here, but I just let it pass. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd asked more questions. Questions or no, life was perfect then. Time never seems to mean much here, and several years passed before we started to talk about marriage. We went ahead with our plans, and we got married. I was on top of the world. During the wedding banquet, I wandered outside alone for a little fresh air. I came to the river, and leaned over it to dip my hands in. Suddenly, I fell into it and found myself back in the world we came from.  
"There wasn't much to do except get on with life. Seven years had passed here, but almost no time had passed there. I went back to my job and tried to live a normal life. After a couple years, a drunk driver smacked into my car as I was coming home from work. It left me in that wheelchair and the nursing home, and not much more happened until you showed up. You know the rest."  
"Wow. I don't think I know what to say." She took my hand and squeezed it. I couldn't feel much of it, but the sentiment was there.  
"That's OK. I've had years to think about it, and you've had a couple minutes. I just don't know what I'll do when I see him again. When I left, I was perfectly healthy, and now I'm paralyzed. He's so strong and graceful, and I come back and suddenly he's married to an invalid. In the first couple years after I got hurt, I often thought 'at least it happened here and not while I was in Middle Earth. At least they don't have to put up with me.' Don't get me wrong—I'm really glad to be back. Life here is infinitely better than in that nursing home, but it'll still be hard. At least I can live the rest of my life here instead of that nursing home. Now, though, I think it's time to get on with that life. Do you think you're game to help me get dressed?"  
"Yeah, I think so. It shouldn't be too difficult with a dress. Pants would be another story, but I don't think women wear them here, anyway." She grabbed a dress that was hanging on a chair. It looked suspiciously like one of my old ones. Arwen must have laid it out for me.  
"Not often, and yes, a dress is a lot easier than pants. Why don't you help me sit up?"  
She did, and then helped me swing my legs over the side of the bed. I managed to slide out of the nightgown and get the dress over my head, and she lifted me up enough to get it down and hanging properly. I sat down heavily. Now that I was dressed, it was my turn to ask questions...  



	6. Confessions, Part II

A/N: Thanks to Jessica and Tanny for your reviews. I'd love to hear from anyone who's reading this, so please review. Thanks!  
  
Ch. 6 Confessions, Part II  
  
I'd poured my heart out, and now I was curious. "Renée, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"What exactly did you do to get community service, anyway?" I'd gleaned a few details here and there, but no solid facts. She was relaxed and at ease here, and I thought it might be an opportunity to finally get all the facts in the open.  
She chuckled before answering. "It's really kind of funny. A friend of mine was smoking a joint in the bathroom at school, and I was trying to get her to stop. I knew there were teachers patrolling the halls. They purposely make the ventilation in the bathrooms bad so smells like that permeate the entire hallway. It can be really gross. Anyway, I grabbed the joint, but a teacher walked in at that moment, so it looked like I was smoking. I can't even stand the smell of cigarette smoke, much less that stuff. I tried to tell her that, but she didn't listen, and I got more and more upset. I got mad at the police officer they called in, and he sent me to court. I managed to get charged with contempt of court because of my 'inappropriate attitude'. They'd convinced themselves I was guilty, so they didn't want to listen to excuses, and I was too mad to make much of an impression, anyway. I got sentenced to community service so they wouldn't have to lock me up."  
"Oh, no. Even in high school, you get framed." We both laughed at that. I had been afraid there would be some dark secret involving drugs or something similar. "If you don't mind, tell me a little more about your family." Again, I had to hope I wasn't bringing up a painful subject, but like before, Renée answered without hesitation.  
"There isn't all that much to say. I was raised by my stepmother. Her name was Amanda, and she was very beautiful. She was blond and tall, and I'm pretty sure she was very strong, too, but she stayed with abusive boyfriends, anyway. I can remember three different ones. She never wanted to go to work on her own. She just stayed home and took care of me. There were times I'd catch her looking off into nowhere, like she was imagining a better life. I read her diary once. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was curious. I felt horrible about it for the next month, and I still feel guilty about it, but I never did admit it to her. It was strange. She said, 'I hate this life. I hate my so-called boyfriend. I wish there was another way, but I can't see it. If I were to leave, there would be no money for food, and even if we went far away, the problem would remain, and I won't go to places so primitive that I could find work.' I don't understand that, Jenny. It doesn't make any sense. She also said, 'I wish I could send Renée home. If I could, then she'd have a good life without this abuse, and I could end it all. Someday, I'll find a way. I have to. This life is harming Renée more and more every day. She can't stay here.' Send me home…what does all of it mean?"  
"I have no idea, Renée…"  
We sat in silence for a moment, then Elladan knocked on the door and stopped in to visit. He brought a tray of food, then left. Renée helped me eat. After that, Elladan came back and carried me out to the courtyard, where I spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with whoever might come by. It was a chance to get reacquainted with the Elves I had known before. They seemed a little uncomfortable in my presence. They weren't entirely certain how to react to me or how to treat me. Even in the nursing home, where the staff was supposedly trained to deal with injuries like mine, people were condescending. Like the young secretary, many of them didn't know how to relate to me. Unlike them, though, the Elves treated me with respect and dignity. They realized only my body was injured. Still, it was strange for them, who have never suffered from disease and rarely face death.  
As the supper bell rang, a servant came and invited me to dinner in the hall, but I wasn't quite ready for that. At my request, the servant carried me back to my room, then brought a tray of food. It was a nice change from the nursing home. There, my opinion didn't count. They would do whatever they thought was best, regardless of what I thought about it. Frequently, "what was best" was not what was best for me but what was easiest for them, anyway. Back in my room, I tried to get Renée to go to dinner with the others, but she insisted on staying and helping me eat. The food was excellent. Like everything else they did, the Elves took a lot of effort into making the food good. The nursing home food had been the stereotypical institutional food—bland, fried, and always the same. Even in this one meal here, though, there was variety. There was fresh fruit, thoughtfully cut, warm bread, fresh vegetables, and roast hare. Renée was a little surprised when I told her what it was, but she tried it, and like me, she enjoyed it.  
After dinner, Elladan returned and carried me out to the gardens. I usually enjoy the time there, but I was tired, and Renée was a little bored. Pete carried me back to my room, and Renée helped me slip out of the dress. I slept in the slip. I was asleep instantly, but dreams troubled my sleep. I saw myself in the yard at the nursing home, and Glorfindel standing just across the lawn and a little creek which wasn't usually there. There was no bridge over the creek, and no way I could cross. He called me, asking me to come back, but I couldn't move. I tried to push the controls on my wheelchair, but it wouldn't move. He looked confused when I didn't come, then hurt. He stared at me for a long time. I tried to call out to him, but I couldn't speak. Eventually, he turned and walked away, seemingly defeated. He faded into the mists beyond the little creek, then I woke with a start. It was still the middle of the night, and eventually, I managed to fall asleep again.   



	7. Catching Up

A/N: Thanks to Pallas for the review, and for Tanny and Jessica for your repeat reviews. Thanks for all the encouragement. Please continue to review!  
  
Ch. 7: Catching up  
  
The next morning, I woke a little earlier. That is to say, it was still morning. Renée was in the next room, looking at a book of some sort. When she saw I was awake, she came in and helped me dress. She was starting to get the hang of it. The book was a history of Middle Earth. She couldn't read the words, but there were a lot of pictures in it. I translated some of the stories for her. She was fascinated by the history of Middle Earth. After a while, she exhausted my knowledge, and I told her to find the oldest of the Elves and get the story from them. After all, they had lived it. She said she would, but then she stopped for a moment. "Elves are really immortal?"  
"Yes, they are. It's a strange thought until you get used to it."  
"So what happens if one of them falls in love with a normal person—someone who's mortal?"  
I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I took a moment, then gave her the honest answer. "They accept mortality and finish out their days as a mortal, aging and eventually dying."  
Renée looked a little troubled, but she didn't say anything more, and I wasn't sure what, if any more, I should say, so we just sat and chatted for a while. We talked about various small matters, and then I finally decided to ask her something important. "Renée, how are you adjusting to all of this? To this place, these people?"  
"It's strange. This place is so different than anything I've ever known. I know I'll never go back, but I don't mind that. It's funny. I've never been this accepted. My past can't follow me here. You and Pete are the only ones who know anything about that. I trust you not to say anything, and I think I can trust him. I get the impression that even if they knew, they would still accept me, anyway."  
She paused, considering what she had just said, then continued. "Jenny, I'm probably being a fool. I barely know Pete, but I feel like he really cares. Who am I fooling? I know better." She was trying to convince herself, but not having much success. It brought up a lot of memories for me. I'd felt the same way about Glorfindel. I had never thought it possible for him to care for me. After all, I was a clueless girl from another world. Somehow he'd fallen in love with me, anyway.  
"Renée, I don't know him well either. I didn't even know he was from here until the night we left. What I do know is that he really cares. He watched out for me from a distance for years until Gandalf managed to open a return gate. All this for somebody he'd never met."  
Renée wasn't quite convinced. "I follow that, but Jenny, it's different for me. For some reason, he cares about you, but that doesn't change things. I'm still just some tag-along as far as anybody here is concerned. I shouldn't even be here. The only reason I'm here is because I got myself in trouble at a stupid party and called you to bail me out."  
It was all I could do not to laugh out loud. Even before our return to Middle Earth, I had known that Pete cared for her. She was definitely not 'just some tag-along' to him, or anyone here. Now, he wasn't even making much of an attempt to hide it. She just had to see it. "Open your eyes, kiddo. Pete really cares for you, but you won't let him get close enough to tell you so." She just looked at me incredulously, so I let it drop.  
She muttered something under her breath, too low for me to catch anything except "immortal." Again, I just didn't know what to say, so I let it drop. I had my suspicions, but I wouldn't say anything until I was certain. All I really knew was that my heart was telling me it would work out.  
I spent the rest of the day much as the one before. Midafternoon, Gandalf found me, and we sat and talked about everything from the recent history I'd missed to the method he'd finally discovered to bring me back. It was good to catch up.  
"I've been quite busy in this last year, but even as I was tramping all across Middle Earth trying to discover the identity of that blasted Ring, I came across some old writings that reminded me of some very old crossings between the worlds. I couldn't go myself, but once I got back to Rivendell, it wasn't difficult to send Elrond's sons after you. I'm just glad they found you so easily. I was guessing somewhat at the location."  
"Who and what is Pete? Don't tell me he was there by pure chance."  
"No. He is an old acquaintance of mine. Once we guessed what had happened to you when you disappeared, he followed you, hoping you were, indeed there. He has watched over you there, waiting until I could find a way to bring you back. This is where you belong, you know, not there." I must have looked pretty confused, because he patted my hand and continued, "These are not good times for Elven children. I wouldn't have sent you there myself, but Saruman convinced your parents it was for the best, and he sent you there, presumably for your protection. Your parents were killed not long after, so perhaps it was for the best. I don't know. I doubt we will ever know. Because of the time you'd spent there, you were more prone to passage back to that world. I'm not sure exactly why you returned a year ago, but I suspect some evil force, if nothing else, perhaps more of Saruman's treachery."  
"And what about Renée?"  
"I never knew about her, but it is clear hers is a similar situation. She may even have been born into that other realm to at least one Elven parent. There are not many Elves there, but there are a few. I'm sure her troubles in life were no accident."  
"Both of her parents had left her, and I don't think she ever knew them well. So she is Elven. It makes sense."  
"Yes, and so are you. We all suspected it for a long time, but now I'm certain of it. I don't know terribly much about your parents. They weren't terribly notable, and I never met them. I know they lived in Lothlórien for many years. Lady Galadriel might be able to tell you more. She may also know something more about Renée; it not, then possibly Thranduil in Mirkwood. I wish I could tell you more."  
"That's alright. It's good to know. Thank you, Gandalf."  
"You're quite welcome. I just wish I had been able to prevent the accident that injured you so badly. I'm not convinced that was entirely accident, either. There are dark forces there, too, who undoubtedly recognized you and sought to harm you. Anyway, at least we got you back. If you'll excuse me, I need to go speak to Elrond. I'm still worried about Frodo. He has been badly injured." He seemed ready to say more, but then thought better of it, and turned and headed off.  
A servant helped me back to my room, and I managed to convince Renée to go to the hall with Pete when the servant offered to stay and help me eat. I spent the rest of the evening in the garden, where I spent a little time chatting with people and catching up with some of the Elves I hadn't seen in years.   



	8. Reunion

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews (chapter 7: Jessica, Casey Toh, Starbrat, and Sick Little Fiend). There will be more information about Renée's parents in later chapters. I've added an extra space between paragraphs on a suggestion by Sick Little Fiend, and I hope it makes it more readable. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 8: Reunion  
  
The next morning, I actually managed to wake at a reasonable hour. I ordered Renée to get out and explore, and a servant helped me dress and eat breakfast. Renée came by to check on me after I'd finished. She was trying to learn Sindarin, and wanted my help. As we sat and chatted, there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in!" Elrond came in the door, followed by Gandalf, then someone else. My heart stopped. "Glorfindel."  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I dropped my head, not sure what to say. The awkwardness in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. He walked over to me and knelt in front of me, then took my hands.  
  
"I don't care about your injury. I'm just glad you're back. This last year has been torture, not knowing if you were alive or dead, not able to reach you." I tried to keep my eyes on our clasped hands, but they were drawn up to his eyes. "I love you, Jennifer." He moved to sit beside me on the bed, then took me in his arms and held me as we both cried. The others must have slipped off sometime, and I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, my head on his shoulder and the room was empty.  
  
He smiled down at me. "It's almost time for dinner. Do you want to go and eat in the hall or have something brought here?"  
  
"It's supper time already?" I had slept longer than I realized. "Glorfindel, I can't even feed myself. I can't lift my arms, and I don't have that much control in my hands. I'm lucky if I can stay in a chair."   
  
"So, I should probably have something brought here, is that what you're saying?" He made so little of it that I started to relax myself.  
  
"OK, but you'll have to help me eat…"  
  
"Can do." He had picked that phrase up from me years ago, and it made me laugh just to hear it from him. "Do you want to stay on the bed, or would you rather move to a chair?"  
  
"A chair might be nice." He moved a chair over to the open side of the room, overlooking the river valley. Someone had been thoughtful enough to provide a chair with arms. He picked me up easily and gently placed me in the chair. Even with the awkwardness of the injury, it was nice to be able to spend time with him again. I hadn't realized until then just how much I had really missed him.  
  
He left, then came back with a tray of food: fruit, bread, and cheese. He helped me eat, and we shared the meal in companionable silence. Afterwards, he told me a little about the flight to the ford and the Nazgûl pursuit. Later, Glorfindel carried me into the Hall of Fire where we listened to the evening's poetry and song. Sitting there, I had such a sense of homecoming, I felt as if I could face anything. I really enjoyed the time there, for the first time since I'd come to Rivendell.   
  
I was reluctant to leave, even when I got tired, and I must have dozed off, because I woke the next morning in my own bed, to a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Glorfindel was standing there. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Like a baby. When did I drop off?"  
  
"A little before midnight. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you, so I just brought you in here." I was lying on top of the covers, still dressed from yesterday. "I was hoping you might go riding with me today."  
  
Riding. That would be fun. It would give me a chance to get out and see the river valley again. One problem presented itself: riding is quite awkward without either pants or a split skirt. "I don't have any riding clothes…"  
  
He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of my old riding outfits. "We didn't throw out your things. I brought this in here, hoping you'd want to go." It was a cream-colored blouse and a dark green split skirt.  
  
"The challenge will be getting it on. I can slip a one-piece dress over my head, but I'm not sure if I can get into that skirt…"  
  
"If you don't mind my help, I think we could manage."  
  
I nodded slowly. I think, more than anything, he was trying to be sensitive to not helping me too much, but the greater awkwardness for me was the somewhat ambiguous state of our marriage. I didn't want him to feel trapped in a marriage to an invalid. Helping me dress wasn't a big thing, but the concept was there.  
  
I pushed the dark musings aside and concentrated on being as helpful as I could getting into the skirt. The blouse, fortunately, wasn't difficult, but there was a moment of awkwardness as he finished with the front buttons. He knew what I was thinking, and when he finished, he knelt in front of me. "I don't care about your injury. I will not leave you simply because you're hurt." He flashed the grin that had won my heart in the first place. "What was that phrase you used? 'I'm like a bad penny—I just keep coming back.' I'm afraid you're stuck with me!"  
  
With that, he picked me up and carried me out to the stables. Aragorn was there, tending his horse.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
"Jennifer! It's good to see you again." He took my hand and kissed it. Glorfindel's horse was ready, and he lifted me up onto its back before climbing up behind me. Aragorn stood nearby to make sure I didn't lose my balance in the process.  
  
"How are you doing, Aragorn? It has been a while."  
  
"As well as can be expected. I assume you've heard about our adventures with the Nazgûl?"  
  
"A little. I'm glad you both got here in one piece. Are you busy today, or could you join us?"  
  
"I don't think I should be gone from the city all day, but perhaps I will join you for an hour or two." He saddled his horse quickly, and we spent the morning riding, chatting and catching up on news with Aragorn, then Aragorn left and Glorfindel and I ate a picnic lunch he'd brought. We didn't get back until dusk, and just snacked on some fruit and bread in my room. It had been a wonderful day, but now I was exhausted. He helped me undress and get into bed, then said goodnight.  
  
Before he left, I spoke. "Glorfindel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you stay with me tonight?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Of course." He removed his shirt and shoes and laid down beside me. I fell asleep within moments and slept better than I had in years.  



	9. Surprises

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I'll keep the extra space in from now on. Thanks to Jessica and Casey Toh for the reviews on Ch. 8. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 9: Surprises  
  
In the morning, I woke to voices in the next room. Pete's voice was the first I heard (or at least comprehended). "Would you like to come riding with me today, Renée?"  
  
"I don't know…" Renée sounded a little hesitant. "I don't want to be gone all day if Jenny needs something." I chuckled to myself at that one. I had help laying right beside me.  
  
I spoke up, loud enough she could hear. "I'll be fine, Renée. You need to get out of here and quit worrying about me!"  
  
The girl came to the door, saying, "Are you sure? What if—Oh!" The look on her face when she saw Glorfindel was priceless. I don't miss technology; I never have, but I almost wished I had a camera just then.  
  
"I'll be fine, Renée. Go enjoy yourself." Glad for the escape, she turned and left the room.  
  
Beside me, Glorfindel chuckled. "She is young, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is, but she's also been through a lot, some of which I can only imagine."  
  
"That young girl?"  
  
"Yes, that girl. I'm glad I was able to bring her here. At least here, she has a chance to start over without the bad influences she had before."  
  
"The one you call Pete is trying to court her."  
  
"That's great. I hope she accepts him. He'd be good for her. He certainly understands her better than anyone else here, probably better even than me." I sighed, then said, "I suppose it's time to get up, isn't it?"  
  
"Probably." He got up and walked around the bed and pulled me to a sitting position, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.  
  
I looked up at him. "Why do you put up with me? I need help to do the smallest things." He chuckled a little and took my hand. "Like I said before, Jenny, I love you. You aren't going to get rid of me so easily."  
  
"What—I'm not—"  
  
"Shh…" He was rubbing the inside of my wrist with his thumb. It felt wonderful. I have a little motor control, but I don't usually have much sensation, even in my hands or wrists. He slid his hand down to hold mine, and to my surprise, my fingers closed easily around his hand. I looked up at him in surprise, but he just smiled down at me. I slowly closed and then flexed the other hand. It worked.  
  
My heart pounding, I looked down at my toes and tried to wiggle them. To my shock, they responded. My hands had always moved a little, but since the accident I had never had so much as a twitch from my legs. I raised the heel up off the floor a little, then the entire foot, then did the same with the other side. I was terrified, but I reached up and took his other hand, then slowly raised myself to my feet.  
  
I managed to stand for a moment, then he caught me as my legs, weak from ten years of disuse, tried to give out. Instead of setting me down, he spun me in a circle. Both of us were laughing and crying for joy. It was all I could do to accept that it was indeed happening.  
  
"How—?"  
  
"There is much power for healing in Rivendell."  
  
"But—"  
  
I didn't have a chance to finish. He silenced the questions with a long kiss, and I decided to drop the question for the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we held each other for a long time. Eventually, I sat down on the bed again, my legs exhausted. He picked me up and carried me outside, where we sat on a bench and enjoyed the scenery for the rest of the morning.   
  
The lunch bell rang. "Are you ready to try lunch in the hall?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I am." He helped me stand up, but I was still very wobbly. He picked me up and carried me to the hall. There were two empty spaces beside Gandalf. Aragorn was sitting next to Arwen, and Renée was sitting with Pete.  
  
"Hey, Jenny! Good to see you here!" Renée called across the room. Pete chuckled a little at it, but then everyone stared in shock as Glorfindel set me down, keeping an arm firmly around my waist, and I walked unsteadily to the seat. Aragorn watched me impassively. Even Elrond and Gandalf looked surprised, but at least they did a better job of hiding it than Renée. I could have sworn her chin would hit the table.  
  
"So, how's everyone doing?" They just continued to stare at me.   
  
Elrond broke the silence. "It is good to see you on your feet, Jennifer." That may have been the understatement of the age. Lunch passed uneventfully. There were several other beings, Dwarves and Men, gathered there. They looked very confused over my reception, but let it pass. I had gleaned enough information to know that they were there for the council Elrond would hold in a couple days to discuss the Ring. No one talked much. I think the Elves were too surprised, and the others were just confused.  
  
It was a very strange thing to feed myself for the first time in ten years. I didn't eat a lot, mostly because it was still a lot of effort. Even your arm can be heavy to muscles that haven't been used in that long. Glorfindel noticed, but didn't say anything. After lunch, Glorfindel helped me up and helped me totter out of the room. As soon as we were out of the hall, he picked me up and carried me back to my room, where he set me on the bed. "Get some rest. I'll check on you later."  
  
I was about to protest that I wasn't tired when a yawn proved otherwise. He kissed me lightly before leaving the room. I dozed off within a couple minutes and didn't wake up until some time mid-afternoon. I cautiously sat up, then stood up. I managed to stand on my own for a moment, but my balance wasn't quite up to speed, and I sat down heavily on the bed. At least it's soft. I managed to stay up the second time, and then managed to walk over to the vanity table and sit in the chair there. After a moment, I got up again and walked out to the balcony and leaned both elbows on the railing there.  
  
I looked out over the city, and a wave of awe and gratitude came over me. Awe that I had been healed, gratitude that I was healthy once again. I don't think I'll ever take moving for granted again. I laced my fingers together. Such a small thing, but just to be able to do it was amazing.  
  
Glorfindel's arms wrapped around my waist. I hadn't heard him come in. I straightened up and leaned back against him. "Did you do this?"  
  
"I had a small part in it. I couldn't have done it myself." He moved one arm from my waist to my shoulders.   
  
Twenty years ago, a strange accident had changed the course of my life, throwing me into a fairy tale. Thirteen years ago that fairy tale had fallen apart, and ten years ago a drunk driver had almost ended my life. At the time, I wished he had. Life had gone one, and interminable years had drug by, and now I found myself suddenly returned to the fairy tale I'd left, with a girl who was finally getting her fresh start, hopefully with an guy who absolutely adored her, even knowing what she'd been through.  
  
"How did all this happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. All of this—us, me getting hurt, coming back, being healed—everything. I'm half afraid something will happen again and I'll lose you again."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, and this time, you're not, either."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to leave your side."  
  
"And how long are you going to keep that up?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Sounds good."   
  
  



	10. Recovery

A/N: Thanks to Hannah, BurningTyger, pallas, Sick Little Fiend, Jessica, and Taith Ant for your reviews on Ch. 9. I know what you mean about Glorfindel as a character. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday--I meant to, but forgot to upload it. I think you'll enjoy this chapter, too.  
  
Ch. 10: Recovery  
  
Glorfindel and I spent a lazy afternoon wandering around Rivendell, then went in for supper. I ate slowly, but I managed to eat a full meal. I was more aware of the food than I think I ever was before I left. Sure, I'd enjoyed it then. It had always been wonderful, but ten years of eating hospital food made me even more grateful for the wonderful Elvish food. After dinner, we went out to the gardens, and I must have dropped off again, because I woke in bed beside my husband. I might have been tempted to think the last day a dream, except that we were in his room, not the one I'd been staying in the last four days.  
  
"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I realized what Glorfindel was hinting at when I tried to sit up.  
  
"Sore!" I laughed as I dropped back down onto the pillow. "I'm not sure I want to move!" I cautiously pushed myself up until I was sitting up. "On second thought, even the soreness feels good. It feels good to feel anything, even sore muscles." Basically every muscle in my body hurt. I hadn't used the majority of my muscles in ten years, and they were complaining.  
  
Glorfindel rubbed my shoulders and back for a few minutes. It felt wonderful. After sitting there a moment longer, I got up and got dressed. I was still wearing my dress from yesterday, more than a little rumpled. He opened the wardrobe and there were all my old dresses! I picked a midnight blue one and somehow managed to get into it without my legs giving out.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Glorfindel?" Gandalf's voice came through the door. Glorfindel walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Ah, I've finally found you. Elrond was able to remove the final fragment of the Morgul blade from Frodo's shoulder last night, and we hope Frodo will wake soon. Elrond would like to speak to you. How are you feeling, Jennifer?"  
  
"I'm very sore, but I suppose it's to be expected. I'll get over it in a couple days." I had to hope so.  
  
"I'm certain you will. Oh, Renée was looking for you this morning."  
  
"OK. I'll find her." Gandalf ducked out of the room. "Does anything phase him?"  
  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
  
"Does anything unsettle him?"  
  
"Oh. I doubt it." He kissed me lightly. "Will you be able to get around all right on your own?"  
  
"I think I can manage. Get going. But not before this…" I kissed him again, and both of us were reluctant to break it. When we finally did, I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before straightening and leaving the room.  
  
Walking on my own wasn't easy, but it wasn't impossible, either. He watched me until he was convinced I could handle it, then headed off to find Elrond. I found Renée in her room, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey, kid! What's up?"  
  
"He-asked-me-to-marry-him!" The words came out in such a rush I had to struggle to understand her.  
  
"What—who—Pete?"  
  
"Yes! It's incredible. A week ago, I was trying to avoid Joe as much as possible, and now I'm engaged to the best guy I've ever met." She flopped backwards on the bed. "You're better, and we're in this incredible place, and…and…"  
  
"I know the feeling." I walked over to sit beside her. "When I first came here, I went through the same thing, except that I took longer going about it. You know, Gandalf told me that there were probably evil forces at work trying to destroy both of us. I guess I really can't say anything for certain, but I think they not only failed miserably, but in the end made things much better for both of us. Whatever evil they had planned for us, it backfired. Now, give me details!"  
  
"There really isn't that much to it. You know how he helped me get through that lake and then showed me around this place over the next couple days. We spent a lot of time together in the evenings after you went to bed, and then we went riding the other morning, and when we stopped for lunch, he kissed me! It was amazing. We spent the rest of the day riding and talking. He understands me and knows what's happened to me, but he cares, anyway. Anyway, we just sort of fell in love before I even realized it. He asked me to marry him just last night. I've only known him for a few days, but I know I could spend the rest of my life with him. It's amazing. I don't understand it, but…"  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you. I was hoping something like this would happen. I'm glad to see you've finally gotten a fresh start." I had hoped for this, and I wasn't surprised.  
  
"You aren't surprised in the least, are you? Why?" Her eyes narrowed a little before she burst out laughing. "Just how many of you have been scheming to get us together?"  
  
"Actually, as far as I know, none. I expected it, but I didn't have anything to do with it. If there has been any scheming, they left me out of it. Not to change the subject, but have you spoken to Gandalf at all?"  
  
"Only just a little. He said something about my parents maybe being Elves."  
  
"Yes. He told me about as much. You never really knew them, did you?"  
  
"No. I don't remember anything about my father, and I barely knew my mother. My stepmother told me my dad died of an overdose of something. I have a picture of him—I even brought it with me, but no memories. I have no idea what happened to my mother. I remember her just a little. I remember she was blond and really beautiful, but I suppose every kid thinks her mother is the prettiest woman in the world." She grew quiet for a minute, a shadow coming over her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Renée?" I asked her gently.  
  
"Oh, it's just a silly thing. Nothing really."  
  
"Don't give me that. Something's bothering you."  
  
"Really, it's nothing. It's just that when I was a little girl, I always envisioned my father walking me down the aisle. So, why, now that I'm the happiest I've ever been does this have to come up?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I never knew my parents, either. I was adopted when I was two, but no one ever seemed to know anything about my biological parents. My adopted parents were killed in a farm accident when I was twenty, and I've been on my own ever since. I never spent much time thinking about my real parents because I knew they were dead, and I was never terribly close to my adopted family. They were kind enough, but they weren't my family."  
  
"Sounds like it was a very good thing we both ended up here."  
  
"Yes, it was. I have my fairy tale life back, and you're starting one of you own. It almost seems too perfect. Now we just have to survive the cataclysm that's coming."  
  
"I've heard a little about it, but I don't know a lot."  
  
"I know most of the details, but I think the next couple days will clarify a lot of it. There are representatives of all the free races of Middle Earth here for council. The injured hobbit, Frodo, just woke up this morning. Glorfindel is talking to Elrond as we speak."  
  
"I met the other hobbits yesterday. They're cute."  
  
"That they are, Renée. That they are. Somehow, though, I think they soon will hold the fate of Middle Earth in their hands. I'm not sure why, but that's what my heart is telling me. For us, the times are good, but for the rest of the world, it's pretty scary." We sat in silence for a moment, but then my stomach growled, breaking the solemn moment. We both giggled. "Maybe I should go find some food. I slept through breakfast. I was so exhausted it's not surprising. The last thing I remember is sitting out in the garden, then I woke up this morning. I never used to oversleep like that."  
  
We found our way down to the kitchen and managed to get a snack from the cooks. Glorfindel stayed with Gandalf and Elrond in the library all morning, and Pete was nowhere to be found, so Renée and I kept ourselves occupied that morning. We poked around in the library, reading history books and chatting in four different languages.   
  



	11. Revelations

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews (Ch. 10: Tanny, Sick Little Fiend, Casey Toh, Hannah, and Jessica). I know the Pete/Renée relationship was fast, but in keeping solely to Jenny's perspective, a lot of their story had to go untold. Let me know if anyone would _really_ like to see a sequel detailing their story, but otherwise, I'll leave the details to the reader. In any case, thanks for all the input, and I'd love it if you'll keep it up.  
  
Ch. 11: Revelations  
  
The lunch bell rang, and Renée and I worked our way to the dining hall. Elrond came in, accompanied by Gandalf, Glorfindel, Aragorn and Pete. Over the next few minutes, an assortment of Hobbits, Men, and Dwarves filtered in. They were the representatives gathered for the council.  
  
"Well, at least we found Pete. He was hiding out with the guys all morning." The "guys" looked pretty serious. We walked over and found our places. Lunch was pretty quiet. Afterwards, Glorfindel and I walked out to the gardens.  
  
"Is everything well?" I asked.  
  
"As well as it can be. The council tomorrow will help to clarify matters. The Ring Frodo carries is indeed the One Ring, and it will have to be destroyed. Unfortunately, that is an almost impossible task. The Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. I do not know who will do it or how they will accomplish that task, but someone will have to try. There is no other way." In other words, it was a suicide mission.  
  
"I guess there really isn't anything to do except wait." He nodded. "You're very troubled by all of this, aren't you?" He nodded again. I slid an arm around his waist, grateful that I could. Small things like that meant so much to me. "Somehow it will all work out. It has in my life, and I guess there's nothing to do but trust that this will work out, too." I leaned against him, trying to comfort him, but also tired from being up and about all morning. I tried to cover it, but not very successfully.  
  
"You're tired, aren't you?" There was a slight smile in his voice. Continuing the game, I just nodded. "Come on. You need rest." I was even more tired than I'd realized, and I stumbled a bit as we turned to go inside. He picked me up and carried me to his—our—room. This room was to have been mine, but I was having a hard time adjusting to thinking of it that way after being yanked away so suddenly. He set me down gently on the bed, then laid down beside me. I fell asleep quickly, and I think he just held me while I slept.  
  
Glorfindel nudged me awake after perhaps an hour, and we both got up. I felt incredibly refreshed. The soreness was also starting to ease a little. Glorfindel went off on business of his own, and I went to find Renée. She was sitting with the hobbits in Frodo's room. The one I assumed was Frodo was in bed, and the rest of them were perched around the room. Two of them were on the sides of the bed, which dwarfed their little forms, and another was sitting cross-legged on a chair by the bed. I knew what hobbits were, but I'd never seen any of them close-up before. Renée was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"There you are, Renée!"  
  
"I tried to find you earlier."  
  
"Yeah, I needed a nap. I will be a while before I'm up to full speed." I looked over at the hobbits. "I don't think I've met any of you yet, young masters. My name is Jennifer. I'm Glorfindel's wife." That sounded good. I'd never really adjusted to the idea because I'd left this world so suddenly.  
  
"I owe your husband my life. My name is Frodo Baggins. It's good to meet you." Frodo spoke from the bed. "I'm told you're recovering from an injury of your own."  
  
"Yes, I am. Thanks for your concern. My injury was nowhere near as dangerous as your own."  
  
"This is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo gestured to one of the hobbits on the bed. "We call him Sam. This," he gestured to the other hobbit on the bed, "is Peregrin Took."  
  
Before Frodo could continue, the younger hobbit interrupted. "Pippin, ma'am."  
  
Frodo continued. "Over there on the chair is Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all." Renée got up and brought another chair over. I sat down and we all chatted for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
"I have never meet hobbits before. Would you tell me a little about yourselves?"  
  
"We can certainly try," Frodo replied. "We're from the Shire, west and a little south of here. It's actually quite unusual for Hobbits to be found anywhere outside of the Shire. The furthest we usually go is Bree. We don't often go on adventures. Most of Hobbiton, my city, thinks me quite queer because I have met Elves and traveled a bit. I'm not like my uncle, Bilbo, though. He enjoys travelling, but I'd rather go home and live a quiet life without any more adventures."  
  
We continued to chat for the rest of the afternoon. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. They're so small, but there is a lot of courage in them, too. They just don't realize it. Frodo and the other three had already faced the Nazgûl and brought the ring from the Shire to Rivendell. That in itself was an incredible feat. Yet again, I had the feeling that they would shape all of our futures. There was strength in them that they didn't realize. We walked with them to dinner, and afterwards we all went to the Hall of Fire. I had missed spending time there.  
  
Glorfindel and I sat together, and watched as Frodo was reunited with his uncle, Bilbo. We listened to Bilbo tell a story of Ëarendil he and Aragorn had created together, then Aragorn and Arwen sang a song to Elbereth. It was a bittersweet moment. I knew what was between Aragorn and Arwen, and I could only guess at how it must break Elrond's heart. Like her ancestor Lúthien, Arwen would sacrifice her immortality to marry this mortal. The love between the two was great. I had to hope that Aragorn would survive the coming war and finally take his ancestral throne. Were he to die in the attempt, it would be to the loss of all, especially Arwen.  
  
Despite enjoying the music, I grew sleepy, so we slipped out rather early. Glorfindel helped me up but didn't carry me. I woke up once I started moving. We wandered out into the gardens for a while, then headed back in to our room. We didn't exactly get to sleep right away…   



	12. There, and Back Again

A/N: Thanks to Clarenova for your review on Ch. 11.  
  
Ch. 12: There, and Back Again…  
  
I didn't attend the council, but I heard about it later from Glorfindel. I had to laugh at Sam sneaking in uninvited. He was so unassuming, but also so loyal to his master. Also amazing was the fact that he went "unnoticed," which is to say, unhindered. Hobbits aren't capable of being quiet enough to go unnoticed by Elves. The hobbits spent most of the afternoon amongst themselves talking about who know what. They really were amazing. They were almost comical, in their own way, with their quaintness and their size. So small, yet bearing a weight as great as any Elf lord might.  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully. Glorfindel and I spent as much time together as we could, finally enjoying a sort of honeymoon. We went riding a lot, enjoying the time alone. Neither of us really minds company, but there are times when it's nice to be alone. I finally got reacquainted with the countryside around Rivendell. It truly is an incredibly beautiful place.  
  
The Fellowship left a few weeks later. Life in Rivendell went on as usual. Not much happened of note. Renée and I helped Arwen sew a banner for Aragorn, and we generally just got acclimated to life in Middle Earth. It was the first time Renée had done any embroidery, but she caught on quickly. We also spent hours and even days pouring through history books, and asking the oldest of the Elves the "annoying questions asked only by the young," as one of them put it, before chuckling and telling us what we wanted to know.  
  
Weeks and months passed without much notice. Such is the way of the Elves. We were all eager for news of the Fellowship, but none came until word came from Galadriel, summoning the Dúnedain. Elladan and Elrohir went with thirty of the Rangers. It was occasion for another spate of worrying, but, as always, life went on. We didn't hear any more until the word came that the ring was destroyed and Aragorn had taken the throne of Gondor.  
  
Renée, Pete, Glorfindel, and I traveled with Elrond and Arwen to Minas Tirith. When we came to Lothlórien, Lady Galadriel and her party met us. Renée's jaw dropped as she stared not at the Lady, but at one of the guards. He returned her stare with a puzzled expression. Obviously not trusting her voice, she reached into her cloak and withdrew a photograph. The man in the photo was the guard. He looked a little different dressed in traditional Elvish clothing, but I couldn't doubt that this was her father. Suddenly the whole thing dawned on him, too. After all, who else in Middle Earth would have his photograph?  
  
Through many tears from all, their story emerged. Renée's real mother had died just after her birth, so, on Saruman's advice, Galadriel had sent her and her father, an Elf named Calador, to the other world where the baby would be cared for by an Elvish woman living there—the woman Renée regarded as her stepmother. Calador's ties to Arda were so deep that he was eventually pulled home against his will, but Renée had been so young when she came that she wasn't pulled back. Both Galadriel and Calador had thought Renée dead, and he had almost died of the grief of losing both wife and child.  
  
Renée's world started to make more sense, too. Her stepmother had told her some things that, while untrue, had allowed her to live a normal life. The lie had been effective for Renée, but Amanda had been unable to escape her boyfriend, though, because she could never get enough good-paying work. When she had gone to the other world, she'd had trouble with many of the details. She didn't have a birth certificate or Social Security number, and no legitimate employer wanted to deal with that. She could have gone to a less developed country where it wouldn't have mattered, but life there would have been much more difficult for Renée, so Amanda simply put up with the beatings. Unfortunately, the darkness Amanda had lived in had reached out to Renée, as well, and she too had fallen into an abusive relationship. As the story finally came out, I rejoiced for Renée. She had found her father, and knew the stories of both her mothers. She had a family again.   
  
Whatever the turmoil for a few Elves, life went on in the rest of the world. I stood beside Arwen as she married Aragorn. He never showed it, but I knew Elrond had to be suffering immensely. Arwen was his only daughter, and he would never see her again. It was a strange time—bittersweet, but hopeful. Aragorn had taken the thrones of Gondor and Anor, and the third age had come to an end. The fourth age had begun, and the Elves would soon pass out of Middle Earth.  
  
I was surprised when Lady Galadriel asked that Pete, Renée, Glorfindel, Gandalf and I return to Lothlórien with her. Renée wasn't bothered by it—this was more time she could spend with her father. She and Pete were content to delay their wedding plans while she and her father got reacquainted. We spent a few days resting in Lothlórien. The days blurred together in the way of that place. A while later, Galadriel brought us all to her mirror.  
  
"Gandalf, give me your hand. Nenya loses strength with the loss of the One Ring, and your power will allow me to open the Mirror again." She poured water from a pitcher into the Mirror.  
  
"Renée, look into the Mirror. It may yet grant you peace about your mother." She had realized what no one else had: that Renée, even through all that had happened, was deeply worried about her stepmother. Gandalf, for his part, was shocked that Galadriel could still open a window between the realms, especially as Nenya continued to lose power.  
  
As Renée continued to gaze into the water, her face became a mask of pain. Galadriel spoke once again. "Do you wish to go to her? The gate you came through once can bring you – and her – back, but I cannot call her from here. The Mirror will serve as a portal for you to go to her." Those of us looking on could only guess that "she" was Renée's stepmother.  
  
"Yes." There was no hesitation in the girl's voice.  
  
"I will not send you alone. Who will go with her?" Pete, Calador and I immediately volunteered. Even Glorfindel chimed in. I had my doubts about that. He's picked up a few of our expressions, but I really didn't think my husband could fit into that world. Galadriel, however, didn't see it as a problem. Of course she didn't—she had never been there.  
  
"Hold her hands or arms, each of you. Renée, touch the water. May the Valar guide you."   



	13. Halloween

A/N: Thanks to Jessica for your review on Ch. 12.  
  
Ch. 13: Halloween  
  
I felt the now-familiar sensation of falling as the gate opened My head spun for a moment. When I regained my bearings, we were all sitting on the ground in a grassy area just outside the nursing home. It had felt like we were falling through water, but none of us was wet. Looking around, I realized the others were still a bit dazed. Looking at them, I realized another problem. We were all still dressed in our Elven clothing. That would take a little bit of explaining if anyone questioned us. Then I noticed something. I have never been so relieved to see children trick-or-treating. It was Halloween night. That meant we had either been gone less than 24 hours or at least a year. The neighborhood hadn't changed so I doubted we'd been gone long. The others were getting to their feet. Pete suddenly motioned for all to be still.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't move. Bloody Mary just walked out the door. Maybe she won't see us."  
  
We weren't so fortunate. She spotted us and literally ran over. She seemed a little unsteady, but she'd never had a very good sense of balance. I've been blamed for her tripping over her own feet more than once. "Jenny!! Where on God's green earth have you been? We couldn't find you last night! You know you the rules. You have to get permission from the staff to leave the premises, especially overnight! What are you trying to pull here?" The tirade didn't end until she took in the absence of the wheelchair. "Are you hurt? What happened to your wheelchair? Of all the foolish things to do, disappearing like that…" She finally stopped to take a breath while she leaned over to check me for injuries. I was totally shocked to notice alcohol on her breath.  
  
"Maria, it's a long story. I'm OK, but you're going to have to trust me." Just then Mary and I both noticed that I was sitting cross-legged. Before leaving, I wouldn't have been able to sit up without support at all. "I'm OK. Really." Just then, I noticed the number of insects on the ground. Now, I don't have a big problem with bugs, but we have fire ants in this area, and they can really bite. I decided Maria would just have to deal with the shock and I stood up. She stared for a minute, then passed out. Fortunately, Glorfindel managed to catch her.   
  
"Old Man Carson must have spiked her punch. She is definitely drunk, and I've heard her give temperance lectures to beat all. It's for the best. She'll probably think she dreamt it all up." We took her inside, and put her in a spare room where she could sleep it off. We got outside with a minimum of trouble. Mrs. Peterson was sitting in her wheelchair in the hall. She recognized me, but I managed to convince her she was remembering someone else. Her Alzheimer's is so bad she'll believe anything so long as you tell her she's misremembering. On the spur of the moment, I ran back to my room quickly and grabbed the bit of cash I had in there. It was only about $40, but it might come in handy. After dodging a few trick-or-treaters, we finally managed to get outside.  
  
"OK, Renée, where are we going?"   
  
"My mom's—stepmother's apartment." The woman was the only mother Renée had ever known. It was logical that she would think of Amanda as a mother.  
  
Renée took off in the lead. Those with weapons hid them as best as they could. The last thing we needed was trying to explain a sword to the police. Swords and bows got tucked under cloaks as well as possible. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would be enough. Glorfindel could not understand why he had to hide his bow, and eventually I just begged him to trust me. He stuck it under his cloak as best as he could. I had to hope it would be enough, but there wasn't much else we could do.  
  
The police were always out in force Halloween evening. There are a lot of 'mischievous' characters in this neighborhood. While we walked, I spoke quietly with Glorfindel, telling him some of what we might encounter. Elves don't tend to get really drunk, and I don't think he'd ever seen a truly drunk human, so I tried to explain as well as I could. When we reached Renée's old house, I wasn't sure what to expect. Loud music and drunken voices floated from the window. I didn't know most of the voices, but I was able to identify Joe's. I could hear arguing. It wasn't terribly intense, but it sounded like it could easily escalate. Renée started to approach the house.  
  
"Are you sure we want to just walk in? I really don't think that's a good idea." We walked away, and hung out at a local 24-hour greasy spoon that was relatively safe. It didn't serve liquor, and most of the occupants were relatively sober. The waitress didn't even bat an eye at our outfits. I had coffee, and Renée had a soda, and we had yet another opportunity to astound Glorfindel. He tried the coffee and made a face, but it was nothing compared to the look on his face when he tried Renée's soda. It was a mixture of shock, horror, and bewilderment, but he recovered quickly, and a few minutes later he was sipping on one of his own. We could see Renée's house from the restaurant's window. Soon, the police came and broke up the party. We watched most of the guests leave.  
  
Pete spoke up. "OK, guys. Whatever's going to happen, it's going to happen now. The guests are gone and the police have made him mad. If he's going to beat her, it will be now. She's the only target left" Glorfindel was shocked at the concept of a man beating his girlfriend. He still hadn't come to terms with the idea of an unmarried couple living together. He just looked at me, unable to take it all in. Pete was speaking again. "Let's go. Calador and I will go in first. Glorfindel, watch out for the women. We might get into a fistfight, but keep your weapons hidden. We're fighting drunk humans, not armed Orcs. We will not use weapons." He was firm on the last point. I left the entire $40 on the table. The waitress would get the tip of her life. The bunch of us got up quickly and marched up to the house.   



	14. Going Home

A/N 12-15-03: This end of this chapter is now found in Ch. 15 in order to comply with the requirements that all chapters contain story content.  Breaking the chapter allows me to comply with the changes without losing reviews.  Sorry for the inconvenience.

A/N: Thanks for reviews on Ch. 13 to Taith Ant, Tanny, Jessica, indigo, and Casey Toh. Further author's notes and acknowledgements follow in Ch. 15.

  
  
Ch. 14: Going Home  
  
The man who answered the door was none other than Joe. On seeing Renée, he pushed past Pete and grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the house. Pete had been pretty levelheaded up to then, but he grabbed Joe's arm with his left hand and drew back his right fist and punched the bigger man in the temple, knocking him out in one blow. After making sure Renée was alright, he continued on in. Calador stayed behind and made sure the man wasn't moving.  
  
We entered the living room. A man lay passed out on the sofa, and a woman sat in a chair not far from him. She flinched when we walked in, seemingly scared of Joe coming back. It was obvious she had been beaten. One eye was swollen shut, and there were bruises on her arms and face. When she saw Renée, she hurried to her. From the way she moved, I guessed the beating had left her vision somewhat blurred, and I don't think she realized our clothes weren't simply costumes. She recognized Renée easily enough, but her mind wasn't clear enough to realize the strangeness of our party.  
  
"Renée, you've got to get out of here. Joe just left, but I think he'll be back, and Mike will wake up any minute." Looking at the rest of us, she added, "I don't know who you all are, but I need you to leave. Renée, can you go with them?"  
  
"Amanda, they're my friends. Joe isn't going anywhere any time soon." Renée tried to convince the other woman, but Amanda was still unsure.  
  
I didn't want to get caught by the police, or any of Mike's thugs, so time was of the essence. Not wanting to take time to try to convince her, I simply told her in Sindarin that we had a portal, that we could all go, but she needed to come with us. She stared at us a moment, confused, before nodding her assent. She was stunned, but gathered her senses quickly, then ran back to her room and returned with a book, probably a diary. We started to leave, but when Amanda saw Calador standing over the unconscious Joe, her jaw dropped. He grabbed her elbow and guided her as gently as he could out of the house.  
  
"Come on people, let's go," Pete said. "We should probably camp out at my house for the night and try to go back in the morning once the drunks have gone to bed." He led us back to the nursing home. He went inside and came back a moment later with the keys. "Why didn't I think to grab the keys earlier?" He asked, before answering himself. "Because it would have been too easy. Every trip into that building makes this whole escapade even more delightful, not to mention precarious."


	15. Notes and acknowlegements

A/N: Thanks for reviews on Ch. 13 to Taith Ant, Tanny, Jessica, indigo, and Casey Toh. Further author's notes and acknowledgements follow in Ch. 15.  
  
Ch. 14: Going Home  
  
The man who answered the door was none other than Joe. On seeing Renée, he pushed past Pete and grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the house. Pete had been pretty levelheaded up to then, but he grabbed Joe's arm with his left hand and drew back his right fist and punched the bigger man in the temple, knocking him out in one blow. After making sure Renée was alright, he continued on in. Calador stayed behind and made sure the man wasn't moving.  
  
We entered the living room. A man lay passed out on the sofa, and a woman sat in a chair not far from him. She flinched when we walked in, seemingly scared of Joe coming back. It was obvious she had been beaten. One eye was swollen shut, and there were bruises on her arms and face. When she saw Renée, she hurried to her. From the way she moved, I guessed the beating had left her vision somewhat blurred, and I don't think she realized our clothes weren't simply costumes. She recognized Renée easily enough, but her mind wasn't clear enough to realize the strangeness of our party.  
  
"Renée, you've got to get out of here. Joe just left, but I think he'll be back, and Mike will wake up any minute." Looking at the rest of us, she added, "I don't know who you all are, but I need you to leave. Renée, can you go with them?"  
  
"Amanda, they're my friends. Joe isn't going anywhere any time soon." Renée tried to convince the other woman, but Amanda was still unsure.  
  
I didn't want to get caught by the police, or any of Mike's thugs, so time was of the essence. Not wanting to take time to try to convince her, I simply told her in Sindarin that we had a portal, that we could all go, but she needed to come with us. She stared at us a moment, confused, before nodding her assent. She was stunned, but gathered her senses quickly, then ran back to her room and returned with a book, probably a diary. We started to leave, but when Amanda saw Calador standing over the unconscious Joe, her jaw dropped. He grabbed her elbow and guided her as gently as he could out of the house.  
  
"Come on people, let's go," Pete said. "We should probably camp out at my house for the night and try to go back in the morning once the drunks have gone to bed." He led us back to the nursing home. He went inside and came back a moment later with the keys. "Why didn't I think to grab the keys earlier?" He asked, before answering himself. "Because it would have been too easy. Every trip into that building makes this whole escapade even more delightful, not to mention precarious."  
  
With that dripping sarcasm, we all piled into Pete's car. He has a big car, but fitting six adults, several swords and a longbow into a passenger car was an adventure. Glorfindel had no idea what this mechanical beast was, and was really wary about sitting in it. I managed to convince him to get into it, but it wasn't easy. Pete drove us to an apartment in a safer part of town and retrieved a hidden key from the mailbox. Once we were all inside, Renée introduced us to Amanda. The poor woman was totally overwhelmed. A few minutes ago, she had feared for her life. Now she was once more with Elves. What amazed me, though, was that her concern wasn't for herself but Renée.  
  
"Renée, honey, are you alright? I was worried sick when you disappeared. I don't know why, but I knew this time was different. Things have been so bad with Joe… I just knew you hadn't chosen to run away."  
  
"Not exactly. When I went to Jenny's after the party on Saturday, she offered me a way to find a new life. I was drunk, and I just went along with her. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Rivendell." Amanda's eyes grew even wider, although I wouldn't have thought it possible. Pete went to work cleaning her wounds. Slowly through the evening, we told her the story that had brought us all to her door. By unspoken agreement, nobody mentioned Renée and Pete's engagement. That would have been a bit much for Amanda even knowing what she did. We spoke of the events of Middle Earth and the War of the Ring, and then gave Amanda and Calador some space to catch up. They had been friends since childhood, and were pulled apart with no warning when he returned to Arda. Watching them from a discreet distance, it was pretty clear that he felt more for her than friendship, but Amanda was in such shock that she didn't see it, and he wouldn't put more strain on her than she already had.  
  
The next day we returned once more to the lake that had brought me back to Middle Earth. Amanda and Glorfindel hadn't seen this before. They were both thrown off by the idea of simply walking into a lake fully clothed, but we managed to convince them. I hope never again to experience that sense of falling into nothing that I felt once again in the portal. Once we had all recovered from the passage, I realized we weren't where I'd expected to be. In fact, I didn't recognize the place. Fortunately, Calador did. We were outside of Lothlórien. We started walking toward the city. In the company of one of Galadriel's guards, we weren't bothered. When we reached the city, the Lady herself came out to meet us.  
  
"So the gate has brought you here. It must have been drawn toward the Mirror. Welcome back. You have been gone a few weeks by our reckoning. Our people are leaving this place, and I, too, will soon leave for Valinor. However, Lothlórien will stand as long as Celeborn and I stay. You are welcome to return to Rivendell, but I invite you to take your rest here and accompany me when I leave for the West."   
  
That's exactly what we did. Amanda recovered quickly, and soon realized Calador's love for her. The two of them were married in a double ceremony with Renée and Pete. Soon after, we departed for the West. We were reunited with Frodo on ship, but I felt sorry for Sam, left behind. Time means even less in Valinor than Lothlórien, but it wasn't long before Sam, and also Legolas and Gimli joined us, and so, reunited once more, our tale ends.  
  


Author's notes and acknowledgements  
  
Thanks to my sister for proofreading, and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I have loved hearing from you. God bless you all!  
  
What I'm up to:  
I have published 3 other stories  
_Carried in the Current_, an imported character Gimli romance  
_A Klingon in Middle Earth,_ a crossover with Star Trek where Worf comes to Middle Earth  
_The 4077th meets Middle Earth_, a M*A*S*H crossover/parody in which the M*A*S*H characters take the place of Tolkein's characters.  
  
I am working on another story, which I hope to start posting within a couple weeks. A tentative summary: _Have you ever thought your history teacher taught from memory? What if your college history professor really did teach from memory--3000 years worth of memory? An Elf is living in our world, teaching college history, but returns to Middle Earth. Elrond/OC. Romance, PG._ I also have plans for another Star Trek crossover.  
  
Specific Acknowledgements  
Star Elf, anonymous reviewer, Unicorn Lady, Jessica (10), Moonstone Tears, Dragon, Tanny (4), pallas (2), Casey Toh (4), starbrat, Sick Little Fiend (3), Hannah (3), BurningTyger, Taith Ant (2), Clarenova, and indigo.


End file.
